Locked Within
by Devlinn Reiko
Summary: One-shot Yaoi. TalaxRei. Seeing him for the first time, Tala thought he had fallen into the trap the Rei leads everyone who falls for him. What if Tala's assumption was the opposite? R


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters.  
  
I was bored and decided to do this little, short one-shot.  
  
Fluffy-ness no doubt. This is going to be short compared to my other writings but it will entertain you for what...the 2 minutes you read it.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
**************************************  
  
**************************************  
  
From the moment you entered the courtyard I was drawn to you like a moth to a light. I couldn't keep my head turned away or eyes off for more than a second. Even if it didn't seem like it, I was always watching you.  
  
I stood in the shadows watching as you stood there in awe, confusion and what looked like suspicion in your eyes. I knew you weren't naïve like I had heard; in fact your intelligence reigned over that of your entire team. Though it wasn't easily spotted. Only those who practiced such arts could notice it. You hid it under a mask perfected by practice and by my guess a sort of 'street' training.  
  
Though it seemed as you had been able to fool almost everyone you came across; except me of course, as well as the 'guardian' leader you had. My mind may have been on you, but my eyes can see more than one thing that goes on. I saw how that leader's eyes glanced at your team, as if counting to see if you were all accounted for.  
  
A heart of ice is what I knew. And is still what I know, but everyone knows that ice itself has a weakness. Heat or in this case passion, or love if you will. There was something about you, some sort of aura that you emitted to the world. I knew I wasn't the first, nor will I be the last, but it confuses me, as to why I was surrounded by your aura.  
  
I sometimes wonder if I am dammed, to whither and melt in this 'hell' you have created for me. I realize that I am trapped here. I followed the bait and you locked me in. Even though this place burns me from the outside inside, I know that this is just another effect of you.  
  
No matter how hard I try to escape I realize that the lock is too strong, as if a magic seal has been placed inside the lock, not letting anything except the key you hold open it. I realized that the more and more I tried to pull at the doors they just wouldn't budge.  
  
I remember giving up trying to open the doors. I fell into the door in defeat, fists ramming into it, but the weirdest of things happened. The door opened and I fell out. Picking myself up and looked up and stared in wonder. I finally concluded that I had to push the door instead of pull. And that was what I had been doing all along. No wonder I never succeeded. I kept trying to pull you towards, making you open up when it was really I who needed to push and open myself up to you. When I did I remember the freedom that I received. I wasn't trapped anymore, then again I never was. You had never led me into the trap. I led myself. Though I hit myself millions of times for my stupidity I knew it wasn't a fault, just a delay to you.  
  
Now my 'hell' has turned into 'heaven' you as my light. Your eyes are the beacons that led me to you and they remain the beacon of hope I follow if I stumble and lose the path that we have lay down together. And it has happened before. For both of us. But in the end we always find our way back to each other.  
  
**********  
  
Blue eyes stared out at the stars that had been placed in the lady's dark, indigo dress that curtained itself across the sky. Pale hands leant against the balcony railing that ran across the balcony. Flaming red hair blew in the cold but gentle breeze that blew from the thin wisps of clouds in the distance.  
  
"Some could mistake you for a statue rather then someone deep in thought." Came a voice from behind the figure. Tala closed his eyes and a smile graced his face. Hands rested themselves on his arms and gripped them lightly almost as if seeking protection. Tala did not turn but reached around to grab the hand on his left and gently pull the figure so that the visitor was in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the lithe body, resting his head on the mop of abyss that haloed the figure.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping Rei." Said Tala, not a hint of annoyance or anger in his voice. A chuckle escaped Rei and he leaned against Tala's muscular chest more.  
  
"I was, but I couldn't get comfortable." Answered Rei. They stood there for a while longer. After a while Tala raised his head and looked down at Rei to realize he was sleeping. Tala smiled and pushed the neko-jin's right arm over his shoulder. Bending down he picked up Rei from under the knees. Standing up straight he looked down at Rei.  
  
"I don't think Kai would enjoy me leaving you standing as a statue on his balcony even if it is a nice picture." Said Tala quietly. He turned around and walked back to the room which he and Rei occupied at Kai's mansion.  
  
He gently placed Rei down on the bed, climbing in himself. Settling down into the pillows he felt Rei turn to face him and curl up at his side clutching the shirt he wore. A smile was graced on Rei's cat-like features. Tala raised a hand letting it slide down Rei's cheek. He noticed the contrast between their colours, but couldn't care less. He watched as Rei's face scrunched up in annoyance of the feather-like touch that tickled his face. Tala lowered his hand bringing his arm to wrap around Rei.  
  
He had everything that he need. Most important Rei and Wolborg...and maybe Kai if he wanted to go further. He had freedom, friends, and hope. What more could he have possibly have wanted? His own mansion? Maybe but that was something he'd think about on another night. He'd rather stay here, and use Kai's facilities without having to worry about supporting Rei and him.  
  
*****************************  
  
*****************************  
  
Okay, so that turned out to be extremely filled with fluffy-ness, but I had to write.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this. I'll be updating my other fics during the week. I'm going for a fic a day.  
  
Please Review!  
  
Devlinn Reiko 


End file.
